In a vehicle including a throttle valve and an engine having a supercharger, a vehicle drive control device is known that provides torque-down control of the engine in a supercharged state, for example, for the purpose of protection of a drive system by operating the throttle valve to the closing side if an engine rotation speed becomes equal to or greater than a predetermined value and a speed ratio of a torque converter becomes equal to or less than a predetermined value in a running range while a throttle opening degree and a requested torque are equal to or greater than predetermined values and a vehicle speed is equal to or less than a predetermined value. For example, this corresponds to vehicle drive control devices described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-69003 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-180027.